The Best Day of Our Lives
by BlackIsMyHappyColour
Summary: Kuuga has just returned from his two week tour and it was also there seventh anniversary. Who knew this anniversary would be one of the best days of their lives together


**I know I haven't uploaded in months, I am so sorry if you were waiting for me to upload but I sort of lost inspiration for that story and wasn't sure what to write after the last chapter I uploaded. I might re-start 'new love story' again with the story making more sense. And for the last one shot I uploaded 'Cheating' the end didn't sort of made sense so sorry for that.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

"Sakura!" Kuuga called out as soon as he entered his apartment who he now shared with his girlfriend of six years. He loved heart and soul and looking at her reminded him that what today he was planning to do would be the best decision of his life. Today was there seventh year annivery, he remebered how he saw her at every concert of UxMishi and first time seeing at a meet and greet. She was just one of his fans and look where fate bought them now.

Kuuga has now just returned from his tour from last two weeks and it was surprise for Sakura. As soon as Sakura heard Kuuga's voice, she went rushing into him, she crushed him in a bone crushing hug. "I missed you so much" Sakura mummer in his chest.

"I missed you too" He said caputuring her lips in his own soft one. "a lot" he finished his sentence. Sakura was now flushed but continued to hug him. They stood there for a minute just hugging each other when suddenly Kuuga spoke "I love you."

"I love you too" looking into his eyes. "Do you know what it is today" Sakura spoke quietly. 'What are you doing, Sakura. He just came back, and you are already quizzing him' Sakura thought to herself. "Acually you must be tired, why don't you take a shower and have a little nap. I'll make us some dinner till then." She spoke again.

"Aww thanks babe. You know I am acuatlly really tierd but can't wait for that dinner though" he quickly gave Sakura a peck on the cheeck and ran to the bathroom. Once Sakura heard the shower running, she skipped to the kitchen and happily got all the ingrediants and cutlury to make the dinner. She wanted tonight to be special, after all it was there seventh aniversery. 'So what if he doesn't remeber' she first though but then the second thought bombareded her mind 'acually it does matter , he is my boyfriend and he should know these things matter to me.'

With that thought in her mind she angry-ly cooked the dinner and seted up table. As soon as she put the two plates on table, Kuuga came rushing down and told Sakura to hurry upstairs, "Sakura! There's a cockroach in the toilet!" he shouted and Sakura started laughing loudly as possible, she laughed so much she had tears in her eyes, her stomach hurting. He loved seeing her laugh, she was his muse, his one true love.

"Come on Sakura, don't laugh, you know it hurts my man ego." He whined like a kid and Sakura only laughed harder.

"Okay, okay show me where it is" She said still laughing. With one hand resting on her back, he guided her to there room in where bathroom was. But instead of taking her in the bathroom and showing her the cockroach, he locked her in their room.

"Hahaha, triked you." He chided again like a child.

"Hey open up, Kuuga!" Sakura banged on the door.

"Only five minutes darling then I'll open it. Or will I?" and with saying that he ran back to the kitchen. 'Did she really thought I would forget our anniveresry but than again it me we are talking about.' he thought while he sat up the table. He went outside in the car got out the cake and ran back to home. He lit candles in every corner, lavender candles, Sakura's favourite. He threw rose petals all over the table and placed the dishes on top.

He than went back up and opened the door, Sakura was sitting in middle of the bed, pouting like a spoilt princess. 'She is a princess, my princess and I will spoil her, for the rest of our lives'. He smiled at thought of rest of their lives. If someone told him eight year ago that he would be so madly in love with someone, he would've laughed his head of but look at him now, trying to apologies for his 'mistakes'.

"Sorry babe, please forgive me." He begged and begged and begged until she finally forgave him. He gave her peck and took her soft delicate hand. He stood her up and guided her back towards kitchen. As soon as she saw the view, she gasped.

"Wow Kuuga, you... you did this? For me? you remembered?" she bombed him with questions in shock, the once dull place looked so beautiful and oh that cake sitting in middle of the table looked like heaven. And that smell was heavenly, she felt like she stepped into a whole new world.

"of course I did it for you, who else would I do it for. And of course I remebered, I would be a fool to forget our seventh annivery." He said holding her hand.

"Oh I love you Kuuga." She exlaimed caputring hime in a breath taking kiss.

"I love you too Sakura. And now if you don't mind shall we." He said gesturing to the food. With that he pulled out a chair for Sakura to sit and went to his own seat. "Yum this food is amazing as always. I missed your cooking." When they both finished eating Kuuga held her hand and pulled her towards the piano. "This is a new song I wrote, you are my muse Sakura." he told the girl sitting on top of the piano. He bagan to press the black and white key on the piano and a beautiful melody emitted from it.

 _Oh, there she goes again,_  
 _Every morning it's the same_  
 _You walk on by my house_  
 _I wanna call out your name_

 _I wanna tell you how beautiful you are from where I'm standing_  
 _You got me thinking what we could be 'cause..._

 _I keep craving, craving,_  
 _You don't know it but it's true_  
 _Can't get my mouth to say the words they wanna say to you_  
 _This is typical of love_  
 _Can't wait anymore, I won't wait,_  
 _I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together forever_

 _In my dreams you're with me_  
 _We'll be everything I want us to be_  
 _And from there—who knows?_  
 _Maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time._  
 _Or is that just me and my imagination?_

 _We walk, we laugh, we spend our time_  
 _Walking by the ocean side_  
 _Our hands are gently intertwined_  
 _A feeling I just can't describe_  
 _All this time we spent alone,_  
 _Thinking we could not belong_  
 _To something so damn beautiful_  
 _So damn beautiful_

 _I keep craving, craving, you don't know it, but it's true_  
 _Can't get my mouth to say the words they wanna say to you_  
 _This is typical of love_  
 _Can't wait anymore, I won't wait,_  
 _I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together forever_

 _In my dreams, you're with me_  
 _We'll be everything I want us to be_  
 _And from there—who knows?_  
 _Maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time.._  
 _Or is that just me and my imagination?_

 _Imagination_  
 _Imagination_  
 _Whoa, whoa, whoa..._

 _In my dreams, you're with me_  
 _We'll be everything I want us to be_  
 _And from there—who knows?_  
 _Maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time.._  
 _Or is that just me and my imagination?_

 _I keep craving, craving,_  
 _You don't know it, but it's true_  
 _Can't get my mouth to say the words they wanna say to you_

 **(It's Shawn Mendes- Imagination)**

Kuuga stood up from the piano and so did Sakura but as soon as Sakura got down, Kuuga dropped to his right knee with blue velvet box in hand

"Sakura Hanazono, you are my biggest inspiration, with you I wrote my best songs and had the best time of my life. Before you my life was as dull as it could be, but when you came you brought sunshine with you, when you said yes to being my girlfriend, it was one of the best day of my life. Three years ago, when said yes to moving in with with, it was again one of the best day of my life, it was another new beginning for us. And today, today at our seventh anniversary, me Kuuga Sakurai is asking you for another thing. Sakura I want to grow old and grey with, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Sakura Hanazono will you make me the luckiest man alive and marry me."

Sakura was crying her heart out, today was the best day of her life, her one and true love was on his knee, asking her to marry her. She was so overwhelmed by emotions that she could only nod. She furiously nodded her head yes and crushed her mouth with Kuuga. Kuuga silently slipped the beautiful light pink diamond ring on her her left finger. Oh today was no doubt the best day of there lives. And no doubt better days were to come in the future.


End file.
